Mobile devices have grown more powerful and feature-rich and now include such features as personal digital assistant (PDA) capabilities, cameras to capture video and still images, Internet access, etc. Location-based services have been developed for determining and tracking the locations of the users of mobile devices. Location-based services provide location-specific information to mobile devices, including, for example, global positioning system (GPS) data to locate the mobile device on a map of a geographic region.
A number of applications are available for aiding users in navigation and route planning. Some of these applications use mobile devices containing global positioning systems to define the location of the mobile device and plan a route to a desired destination. Currently, however, these route planning systems do not provide a way to document items of interest to a user while a route is traveled. In conventional systems, the information the route planning systems provide is limited to what is pre-programmed. This information can become obsolete in time and may be of little or no interest to the user.